Escort The Young Girl
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Team Kakashi has to escort a young girl back to her own village. But what happens if ninja's gets in the way and attacks them? Will the group be able to survive it? Prequel to: Sasuke, We'll Get You Back! Complete
1. Escort The Young Girl

Naruto: Escort The Young Girl

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: I've deleted the other story because I didn't like it. So, here's my new story and hopefully it would be better then the other one. This is the prequel to: "Sasuke, We'll Get You Back!" Here it is...

* * *

Naruto growled in frustration as he sat beside Sasuke as Sakura sat in the other side. "I still can't believe that happened," Sakura murmured as Sasuke frowned, "yea well, just don't say anything about it Sakura," Naruto said unhappily. "If it wasn't for your stupidity, it wouldn't happened!" Sakura argued, someone sighed as the trio looked to see there sensei in front of them. 

"Sensei?" Naruto asked as the sensei looked at him, "all right. Enough arguing for now. Why don't we introduce ourselves?" He asked as Naruto frowned, "what do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked blinking. "You know, what's our liking, hobbies, disliking, dreams," sensei said as Sakura nodded, "what about you go first sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Me? Well, my name's Hatake Kakashi. I don't want to tell you about my liking or disliking, well, for hobbies, I don't think I have any," Kakashi said as Sakura frowned. "So all we learned was his name?" She asked as Naruto nodded, "so, who's next?" Kakashi asked. "Me! My name's Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen especially if Iruka-sensei is the one who takes me out. The only thing that I hate is waiting for it and my dream is to become Hokage someday!" Naruto said happily.

I see, his an interesting fellow, Kakashi thought. "Who's next?" He asked as Sakura smiled, "well, for me, my dreams and likings are," Sakura said blushing as she looked towards where Sasuke was and she squealed. "My dreams are also," Sakura began but then she looked at Sasuke again and squealed as Kakashi sighed, "the only thing I dislike is, Naruto!" Sakura said as Naruto groaned.

Girls at this age are interested in love and not ninja, Kakashi thought as he looked at Sasuke. "I guess it's my turn. My name's Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have a liking or disliking but I don't want to use the word 'dream' at all. I have an ambition. That is to kill a certain man that I know of," Sasuke said as Naruto gulped worriedly.

I hope he doesn't mean me, he thought as Kakashi knew he was going to say that. "Now that's over, tomorrow we shall begin our training," he said as everyone gasped except Sasuke, "what? Training again? But we just graduated from the academy!" Sakura protested, "yea! Don't we go onto missions now?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi smirked, "this is a different kind of training. It will test your abilities and see if you can actually battle in a real battle. So be at the training grounds 5 a.m. in the morning, got it?" He asked as everyone agreed slowly.

* * *

The trio all met at the training grounds where they supposed to meet Kakashi. Sakura groaned, "where is he? He said be here at 5 a.m. and we are here!" She complained as Naruto agreed. "Yo," a voice said as everyone looked to see who it was, "your late!" Naruto and Sakura screeched as Kakashi looked uneasy. 

"Well, a black cat crossed my path so..." he began as the two glared at him. "Sensei, it's been two hours that we've waited. What are we going to do?" Sakura asked as Kakashi took out the bells, "if you don't get the bells, then you don't passed," he said as Sakura blinked. "But sensei, there are only two bells," she said as Kakashi nodded.

She's a clever one, he thought. "One of you will fail and will tied to that post over there and watch me eat in front of you," Kakashi explained as everyone groaned, no wonder he said not to eat yesterday, Sakura thought unhappily. "All right! Everyone go and hide!" Kakashi said as Sakura blinked, but she did it anyway along with Sasuke.

Kakashi smirked but then he looked up to see Naruto staring down at him. "Oi! Come and fight me!" He said as Kakashi sighed, he is just a total moron! Sasuke thought as Sakura growled and she knew Naruto was the burden on the team.

* * *

"I can't believe you fell for it Naruto," Sakura complained as she and Sasuke sat on the ground as the two were eating there lunches and Naruto was tied onto the post. Naruto growled, "so what? I can live for days without eating!" He said as his stomach just growled. Sasuke sighed, "here. Why don't you take my lunch?" He asked. 

"Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei said 'not to let Naruto eat!' What are you doing?" Sakura asked surprised. "Kakashi-sensei isn't here is he? Well Naruto, why don't you go and eat so we could get the bells?" Sasuke asked as Naruto looked at him, Sakura growled in annoyance as she knew she had no other choice.

"Here, you can have mine as well," she said as Naruto looked at her with a happy face. "Sakura?" He asked as Sakura growled, "go ahead and eat it before he comes!" She argued as Naruto nodded slightly. Just then, the clouds became darker as everyone looked and saw Kakashi standing before them.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked angrily as Sakura gulped. "You said we are a three-man team and we can't let anyone die in our team!" Sasuke argued back, "yea! We are doing this for teamwork!" Sakura said as Naruto agreed quickly. "Teamwork, huh?" Kakashi asked as the trio nodded, "you all passed," he said smiling.

"Eh? We passed?" Sakura asked blinking, "the others were idiotic and they did what they were supposed to do. But you three, are the first to pass in my group," Kakashi explained. "What?" Sasuke asked as he was still a bit confused, "you see, leaving a friend behind is scum and you can never leave a friend behind. You'll regret that for life," Kakashi said slowly as he looked at the memorial stone.

"All these ninja's died and they became great heros to the village. Even my friend's names are on here," Kakashi said slowly as he turned around to look at the three. "So team 7, everyone passes and your mission starts tomorrow!" Kakashi said as everyone cheered, "hey, hey! Don't forget about me!" Naruto yelled angrily as the other three ignored him and left.

* * *

tbc... 

me: it will be different the next chapter

sakura: why'd you changed it?

me: because i didn't like the other story how it was going

sasuke: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

naruto: review and update!


	2. The Young Heir

Chapter 2-The Young Heir

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

"So, so? What's our mission?" Naruto asked excitedly as he was with Kakashi and the others as they were standing before the Hokage as Iruka-sensei was sitting beside him. The Hokage sighed as he stared at Naruto, "this is supposed to be a B-rank mission since there are ninja's coming after her and you are genin's," he said slowly. 

"Why the sudden change?" Kakashi asked as the Hokage looked at him. "She's a young girl who had ran away from the Hidden Grass Village and she's the heir to the village along side by that, she's an only child," he replied, "so? Why did she ran away?" Naruto asked. "One night she woked up and found her puppy missing. Since Konoha is close to the Grass Village she thinks it's here so she ran away while her parents were asleep," Iruka-sensei explained.

"Her parents wants her back immediately. I got a message from there assistant just yesterday evening and our guards did saw a girl coming in here so one of our jounin's were taking care of her until now," the Hokage said as if on cue, the doors opened and a blonde girl with green eyes came inside that looked around at the age of seven.

"I'm not leaving without my cute little puppy!" The girl argued back as the Hokage sighed, "Layna, you've been gone for almost two days now. Don't you think it's time to go back? Aren't you feeling homesick?" He asked as Layna frowned. "Hokage, why are there ninja's coming after a little girl?" Sakura asked blinking, "because they want the village and I don't want to be the next leader of it! Since that's the rule, I don't have no other choice," Layna said unhappily.

"So these ninja's want to kill Layna so that the village could be there's?" Sasuke asked as Layna looked at him, "your cute!" She said smiling as Sasuke didn't looked at her. "That is the reason," the Hokage said, "why can't you give this mission to a jounin's if it's a B-rank mission?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't want jounin's to take care of me! I wanna be with kids my own age about!" Layna said angrily. The Hokage sighed, "that's the reason and she's been complaining ever since the jounin took her in to take care of her until now. So, team Kakashi. Will you take the mission?" He asked as Kakashi sighed.

"Well..." He began as Naruto beamed, "of course we will! It's my chance to shine!" He said. "You do realize that this is a three-day trip about going back and forth right? It will take you about at least a week to get back," the Hokage said slowly, "we don't mind! Right you guys?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Which one of you will take care of her?" Iruka-sensei asked as the genin's looked at one another. "I want to stay with you!" Layna said as she looked up at Sasuke who stared down at her unhappily, Naruto laughed. "She's chosen you Sasuke!" He said as Sasuke glared at him angrily, "then it's settled. Sasuke will take care of her until this mission is over and the rest of you will look out for ninja's that are coming after her," the Hokage said as Sasuke growled.

"You will leave in about an hour so packed your things and get ready. Dismissed," Iruka-sensei said as the group left.

* * *

"Why do I have to take care of her?" Sasuke asked angrily as the group were walking towards the direction to where the Hidden Grass Village stayed. "Come on Sasuke. You can't deny a cute little girl, right?" Naruto asked as Sasuke glared at him angrily, "when this mission is done idiot, I'm coming after you," he said as Naruto smirked. 

"So Layna, why so badly you want to find your lost puppy even taking a risk of running away?" Sakura asked softly as Layna looked down, "my older brother gave it to me," she said as Sakura blinked. "I thought you were an only child," Naruto said slowly as Layna nodded, "we've adopted my older brother and then he went to war against the sands a few years back when I was only like four. He died doing battle though we did made a peace treaty with them right after," she explained.

"Do you know the ninja's that are coming after you?" Kakashi asked as Layna looked at him. "I think it was the Hidden Stone Village since there are the 2nd biggest village after Konoha, they are trying to take over us," she explained, "really? Why'd you think that?" Naruto asked.

"The Hidden Stone Village has a grudge against us but I'm not sure why. It was way before the Sands attacked us so my parents and my brother only knew about it. I only know a little," Layna said. "Sensei, I thought the Stone Village was a peaceful village. Why are they attacking the Grass?" Sakura asked blinking.

"Perhaps the ninja's aren't really from there and are just wearing headbands that they killed of ninja's," Sasuke said slowly as Kakashi nodded. "For whatever reason, we have to get there before the ninja's attacks us," he said as everyone agreed.

* * *

"Your younger sister Layna, is coming back to the village my lord," a voice said as the person grinned. "Do you know there location?" He asked as the person nodded, "I want at least six ninja's attacking them tonight for the unexpected. After all, my parents were fools to give the Hidden Grass Village to her and not to me," the person said unhappily. 

"Do you want us to kidnap her lord Jacy?" The ninja asked as Jacy looked at him. "That's not such a bad idea. Who is she with?" He asked as the ninja looked at him, "three brats and the copy ninja," he said slowly. "The famous copy ninja Hatake Kakashi," Jacy said slowly as he stood up and he put a mask on.

"My lord?" The ninja asked as Jacy looked down at him. "I will be coming with you to see Kakashi once again. Protect me at all costs," Jacy said as the ninja nodded and left.

* * *

Layna yawned as Sasuke looked down at her. "I think we should stop for the day," he said slowly, "what? It's barely evening!" Naruto protested. "Naruto, Layna here is tired. She had been running aroundlooking for her lost puppy," Sakura said as Naruto groaned, "I agree with Sasuke. Let's set up camp," Kakashi said as Sasuke nodded slowly and he glared at Naruto. 

"Layna, want to come with me to collect firewood?" Sakura asked as Layna nodded and she followed her. Kakashi frowned as he looked around, "is something wrong sensei?" Naruto asked as he nodded. "Ninja's," he murmured as Naruto's eyes widened, "shit, Layna!" Sasuke cried as Kakashi stopped him.

"I'll go after the girls and you two stay here," he said as he left the two alone. "We should get ready," Sasuke said as Naruto nodded, "bunshin no jutsu!" He said as Sasuke did the same thing. "Now, where are you?" Sasuke asked to nobody in particular as the two waited for ninja's to come after them.

* * *

"Pakkun, where are they?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the small dog in front of him. "They stopped for the moment. They are at the clearing that's coming into view," Pakkun replied and sure enough, the two girls were in the middle of the clearing while Kakashi jumped down from the tree branch along with Pakkun. 

"Sensei?" Sakura asked surprised as Kakashi looked at her. "Stay close to Layna and protect her. We have a bit of situation here," he said as Sakura looked at him, "what kind of situation?" She asked as three ninja's came out onto the clearing and Jacy stayed where he was so that nobody we'll be able to see him.

"This kind of situation," Kakashi murmured as Sasuke and Naruto also had three ninja's to deal with as everyone got ready to fight.

* * *

tbc...

me: here yea go!

kakashi: that was it?

me: it was long wasn't it?

sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

layna: i get kidnap by my own brother?

me: layna, you just have to tell everyone don't you?

sasuke: they know anyway

naruto: review and update!


	3. Battle At Night!

Chapter 3-Battle At Night!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

"Sensei, these ninja's are low level! They don't even know a single jutsu!" Sakura commented as Kakashi looked at her. "Don't judge a book by it's cover Sakura. They might know a thing or two of a jutsu. Bunshin no jutsu!" Kakashi cried as the ninja's smirked, all of them threw shuriken's towards him. 

"Sakura! Get out off here!" Kakashi said as all of his clones and him dodged the attack. Sakura nodded, "let's go Layna," she said as Layna nodded and Sakura began to leave. "Bunshin no jutsu!" A voice cried as the two looked up and saw a man with a mask on coming down from the tree branch with two clones behind him, "Layna! Stand behind me!" Sakura ordered as Layna nodded.

Kakashi looked behind him as he saw that the two girls were in trouble. "I wouldn't be looking behind if I were you!" A ninja said as he got punched onto the face and Kakashi fell onto the ground with a thud, he groaned as he got up and threw shuriken's towards all three of the ninja's.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" He said as the shuriken's doubled and all three ninja's were hit and killed. Kakashi turned around quickly to face the man that was in front of Sakura and Layna, "now, it's your turn," Kakashi said angrily as Jacy laughed evilly.

* * *

"Katon Housenka no jutsu!" Sasuke said as he shot out fireballs from his mouth towards the ninja's he was fighting. "Your mine!" The ninja said angrily as he ran towards where Naruto was, Naruto smirked. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He said as thousands of clones formed behind him, "so, what are you waiting for? Kill me!" He said as the ninja looked around surprised. 

"Still alive huh? Katon Ryuuka no jutsu!" Sasuke said as the fire surrounded the two ninja's and both were killed at the spot. "Your mine brat!" He said as he took out a shuriken to throw at one of the clones, "you missed me! Now it's my turn!" Naruto said as every clone including him threw a shuriken straight for him.

The ninja screamed in pain as he was killed at the spot. "Those ninja's weren't even hard to beat," Naruto said blinking as Sasuke nodded slowly, "oi, we have to go and see Kakashi and the others if they do need help," he said as Naruto nodded and the two left.

* * *

"Who are you and what is it that you want?" Kakashi asked the man in front of them even though none of them knew at the time that it was Layna's older brother, Jacy. "I want the girl," Jacy replied as he gestured towards where Layna was standing behind Sakura, "you have to get through me first," Kakashi said angrily. 

"I doubt that you'll get past my clones. Besides, I'm not like the other ninja's who are weak and pathetic. One-on-one Hatake Kakashi," Jacy said as Sakura gasped and Kakashi glared at him. "Oh, I know all the wareabouts about the famous copy ninja. You copy every movement of jutsu that your opponent does because of your sharingan, right?" Jacy asked smirking.

Kakashi didn't said anything. Jacy laughed as he and the clones threw shuriken's all around, "Sakura, get out off here!" Kakashi ordered as Jacy smirked. "Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki!" He cried as the shuriken's from the clones went all over the place, "bunshin no jutsu!" Sakura cried as she made Layna knelt down and her clones covered her as Sakura ran towards where Kakashi was.

"Sakura!" Kakashi scolded, "you need help Kakashi! My clones can take care of them!" Sakura said as Kakashi wasn't so sure. "We'll see about that!" Jacy said, as he and the clones threw smoke bombs everyone, Kakashi began coughing as he looked around but he couldn't see a single thing.

The smoke cleared as he was alone in the clearing. "Sakura? Layna?" Kakashi called out but he recieved no answer as Sasuke and Naruto was there. "Hey, where are the girls?" Naruto asked blinking as Kakashi looked down, "that's what I like to know," he murmured as he got ready to make a hand sign.

* * *

"Let us go!" Sakura yelled angrily as she struggled to get away from the clone but the clone held her tightly as she looked on her left and saw Layna was captured as well. "Not now," Jacy replied as he was in front of them, "what is it that you want with us anyway?" Sakura asked as Jacy smirked. 

"I can't do that unless I get my revenge on the village," he said as Layna's eyes opened as she finally recognized the voice. Big brother? She thought blinking confused.

* * *

tbc...

me: did you like it?

sakura: that was it?

me: there will be more later on

layna: what now?

sasuke: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

naruto: review and update!


	4. Follow

Chapter 4-Follow

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: thank you for the 5 reviews! I hope it gets more then that like Sasuke, We'll Get You Back! Hey Dragonmaster, I don't want to disappoint you, but I don't really like that song that I heard from episode 105. But I know what you mean. After hearing "Tsubomi" the ending song of the 3rd Naruto movie, it was stuck in my head also. But I like "Wind," "Rocks," and "Go," from the anime series though. Well, anyways, enough of my blabbering, onto the next chapter! Here it is...

* * *

"It's been awhile Kakashi," Pakkun's voice said as Kakashi nodded slowly. "Oi, Pakkun!" Naruto said smiling as Pakkun looked at him, "I see that Naruto and Sasuke are here. Where's Sakura?" He asked as Kakashi sighed, "we need your help to follow her scent. She's been kidnapped," he said slowly. 

"Kidnapped eh? What happened to your skills?" Pakkun asked as Kakashi glared at him, "all right. But you owe me one," Pakkun said as Kakashi gestured the other two to follow Pakkun into the woods.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked angrily as Jacy smirked. "Hidden Grass Village, what else?" He said as Sakura stared at him, "but we aren't supposed to be there until for two days!" She said as Jacy nodded. "If we keep on going until tomorrow, we'll get there eventually. In the meantime, I know that your friends are following us so I let one of my clones behind," he said. 

"Kakashi-sensei knows it's not the real one! He'll come after us anyway," Sakura said as Jacy laughed. "But I'm sure the other two boys we'll be left behind. I want to take on the copy ninja," he said, how does he know about Kakashi-sensei? Sakura thought blinking. "Why don't you let us go then!" Layna said angrily as Sakura looked at her, "your a fiesty one, aren't you?" Jacy asked.

"Well, I probably got it from you, big brother," Layna said as everyone stopped at there tracks and looked at her. "You knew it was me, haven't you?" Jacy asked as Layna nodded, "your voice might have changed but I know it's you. Why didn't you come back home if you were alive?" She asked as Jacy took off his mask.

Layna's face was surprised as well with Sakura's as there were scars on Jacy's face. "Your face," Layna murmured as Jacy nodded, "from the war that happened long ago and missions that I took when I was at another village," he said as Sakura stared at him.

* * *

"Pakkun, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he stared at his friend. "They seeemed to stop," Pakkun replied, "do you know if they are ok?" Naruto asked worriedly. "They'll be fine for now. But I sense someone nearby and I think it's a clone," Pakkun murmured, "probably to distract us to give us time away," Sasuke said. 

"Kakashi-sensei, if this clone is waiting for us, you should go after Sakura. Sasuke and I could take care of it," Naruto said. "Naruto, it's only one clone. One of us should stay behind and it won't take long," Sasuke said as Naruto looked at him, "what are you saying then Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I'll stay and fight the clone. You two go after Sakura," Sasuke said. "No! There must be a different option!" Naruto said as Sasuke shook his head, "I'm also a weakest link in this group and you two are the strongest," he said. "Your not the weakest! Nobody's weak in this group!" Naruto argued, "I'm staying," Sasuke said firmly.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured as the group stopped for awhile. "Pakkun, can you take them to another direction to where Sakura is held?" Sasuke asked as Pakkun nodded, "I'll see you guys later," Sasuke murmured as he went to the direction that the group were headed awhile ago.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out angrily but Sasuke didn't heard him. "He'll be fine," Kakashi said as Naruto looked at him and nodded, "let's go and get Sakura!" He said.

* * *

Layna yawned, "big brother, can't we rest for awhile? We've been doing this the whole night," she said as Jacy didn't said anything. "She's right. We havne't gotten any sleep when we left," Sakura said, "you two could get some sleep as soon as we hit the village," Jacy said. "But the villagers are being held prisoners as we speak!" Sakura said unhappily, Jacy smirked. 

"You knew my plan, haven't you?" He said as Sakura didn't said anything. "We'll get there shortly," Jacy murmured.

* * *

"Where are the others?" The clone asked as he stared at Sasuke who arrived at the destination. "There isn't anybody else," he said as the clone stared at him, "I see. So they went after the real one, right? Ha, I guess master was wrong about leaving you and that other kid behind," he said as Sasuke glared at him. 

"Let's end this! Katon Ryuuka no jutsu!" He said as the clone jumped out off the way, "ninpou kumo shibari!" The clone said as Sasuke tried to get away but he was hit. The clone smirked, "that web helds you there until I finished you off. Now, I'll use these to destroy you!" He said as he threw a coule of shuriken's towards Sasuke.

The shuriken's hit as the clone smiled. "See, you couldn't do a single thing," he said laughing but then saw in it's place was wood. "What? He used the kawarimi no jutsu!" The clone cried, "it's over!" Sasuke said as the clone turned around and saw Sasuke right behind him.

* * *

tbc...

me: kinda short huh?

naruto: well at least it's something

me: augh, i have this song again in my head besides tsubomi!

sasuke: what song?

me: "Get Over" by the anime series Hikaru no Go

sakura: you like that series?

me: no. I just like the songs

kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

pakkun: review and update!


	5. Just In Time!

Chapter 5-Just In Time!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: yay! 7 reviews! I hope to get more later and hopefully it might be better then the original story. Anyways, here it is! Oh yea, I'm thinking of writing an romance story between Iruka and Naruto. Whaddya think?

* * *

_"Where are the others?" The clone asked as he stared at Sasuke who arrived at the destination. "There isn't anybody else," he said as the clone stared at him, "I see. So they went after the real one, right? Ha, I guess master was wrong about leaving you and that other kid behind," he said as Sasuke glared at him. _

_"Let's end this! Katon Ryuuka no jutsu!" He said as the clone jumped out off the way, "ninpou kumo shibari!" The clone said as Sasuke tried to get away but he was hit. The clone smirked, "that web helds you there until I finished you off. Now, I'll use these to destroy you!" He said as he threw a coule of shuriken's towards Sasuke._

_The shuriken's hit as the clone smiled. "See, you couldn't do a single thing," he said laughing but then saw in it's place was wood. "What? He used the kawarimi no jutsu!" The clone cried, "it's over!" Sasuke said as the clone turned around and saw Sasuke right behind him._

* * *

"Katon Housenka no jutsu!" Sasuke said as the clone smirked and he dodged each attack, "you can't beat me with that!" He said as he threw kunai knifes towards him but he missed because at Sasuke's place was a log. "What? Where is he?" The clone asked as he looked around, "right behind you," Sasuke said smirking. 

The clone growled, "Lion Barrage!" Sasuke cried as he kicked and punched the clone down to the ground as he stood right in front of him as it disappeared. Sasuke sighed in relieved as he looked up at the sky, now, how am I supposed to go and look for them? Sasuke thought unhappily as he didn't discussed it before with Kakashi and the others.

* * *

"Kakashi, it seems that the clone is gone," Pakkun said as the two looked at him. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked as Pakkun looked at him, "do I ever lie to you?" He asked as Naruto frowned. "Kakashi, how is Sasuke supposed to come after us now if he doesn't know where we are?" Naruto asked as Kakashi looked at him, "you'll see," he said as he performed a hand sign. 

Naruto blinked as in it's place was a bird. "Isn't that's the same hand sign for Pakkun?" Naruto asked as Kakashi nodded, "go and get Sasuke and tell him to follow us," he said as the bird flew off. Naruto stared at Kakashi for a moment, "does that bird really understands you?" He asked as Kakashi didn't answered him and the two began to speed off again.

* * *

"Ah, here we are. Hidden Grass Village," Jacy said as he threw Sakura and Layna onto the ground where the villagers were tied up to one another. "What are you doing to Layna? She's the heir to this village!" One of the villagers cried, "she won't be unless I take over," Jacy said smirking. 

"Don't kill the kids! Get us instead!" Another villager called out. "Now where would the fun be that?" Jacy asked as he got Layna again and held her tightly by her collar, "this would be fun if I killed her while everyone watches," he said as he took out a knife and he held it against Layna's neck who was nervous.

"You wouldn't kill me," Layna said loudly enough for the villagers to hear. "Oh? Why's that?" Jacy asked as he stared at her, "because you are my big brother and you love me," Layna said as the villagers gasped. "Jacy?" Another villager asked as he smirked and he took off his mask, "I guess you wanted everyone to hear, right?" He said as everyone was surprised.

"How could you do this Jacy? We all thought you were killed!" A villager called out, "technically I escaped and never came back here because I know my parents didn't want me and they were focusing on Layna to become the next heir," Jacy said angrily. "Why don't you let us go then? I'll give you my place if you want to become heir!" Layna said as many villagers gasped, "you can't do that Layna! We are all depending on you!" They said.

"See? They don't want me here. They want the little princess. Now, it's time to die!" Jacy said as Layna gulped and she was eyeing the kunai knife that was coming towards her. Just then, another kunai knife was thrown right on his feet as everyone looked to see who it was.

"You!" Jacy said angrily as Sakura looked and saw Naruto and Kakashi standing on top of a tree branch. "Naruto! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said happily as the two came down, "you better let them go before we are serious!" Naruto said as Jacy laughed. "What are you going to do kid? Kill me with a kunai knife?" He asked as he was still holding onto Layna.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said as he created two other clones. "Is that all you can do?" Jacy said as Naruto snorted, "you wish. I have more stuff then you have think!" He said as the two stared at one another down.

* * *

tbc...

me: so, how'd you like it?

naruto: that was it?

me: it was long, wasn't it?

sasuke: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kakashi: review and update!


	6. Time For Battle!

Chapter 6-Time For Battle!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

"Ha! Is that all you can do?" Jacy asked as Naruto glared at him, "of course not. But I'm sure if you put the girl down, we can have an appropiate battle," he said as Jacy glared at him and he threw Layna where Sakura was. "Layna! Are you all right?" Sakura asked worriedly as Layna nodded slowly, "katon ryuuka no jutsu!" A voice cried. 

Jacy turned around as a flash of fire came towards him, "he got him!" Naruto said happily as Layna watched the fight. "Wrong again," Jacy said as in it's place was a log, "Naruto! He used the kawarimi no jutsu!" Sasuke called to him as Naruto nodded and he looked around where he was.

"I'm right here," Jacy said smirking as the trio looked and he saw Jacy standing behind Sakura with an evil look. "Lightning Edge!" Kakashi said as Jacy stared at him, "ninpou!" Jacy said as Kakashi was caught in the web since the lightning edge took too long to activate and he was trap at the tree.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said as he turned to look at him. "Naruto, Sasuke! You two have to fight him for now! I'll try to figure out how to get out off here!" Kakashi called out to them, Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded. "Let's do this!" Naruto said as he charged in front of Jacy side-by-side, "you brat! Your going to put your friend in danger?" Jacy asked as he got out shuriken's and threw them directly at Sakura who screamed.

Jacy blinked as in it's place was a wooden log. "What? How?" Jacy asked angrily as he looked around, "this is how!" Sasuke said as he used katon housenka no jutsu on him but he dodged every attack. "Sakura! Did you get Kakashi out yet?" Sasuke called out to her, "yea! We'll be joining you soon!" Sakura called out to him.

"Not if I could help it!" Jacy said as he threw kunai knifes directly at Sakura once again, "shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!" He said as Sakura gasped and Kakashi went towards her to protect her. "Die copy ninja!" Jacy said laughing as Kakashi knew it was time for him to die, but to his surprise, that time never came as he blinked and he saw Naruto protecting him!

"Naruto!" Sakura said surprised as she blinked and realized it was a clone and the real Naruto was standing beside Sasuke. "You brats!" Jacy said angrily as Naruto smiled, "this is what you get for hurting my friends! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He said as Jacy looked around him and he saw thousands of Naruto standing around.

"Heh, what are you going to do now? Use your shuriken to kill me?" Jacy asked smirking. "That isn't a bad idea," Naruto said with a smile as he and every clone took out a shuriken, "shihou hapou shuriken no maki!" He said as shuriken's from all over the direction went towards him whever he go.

Jacy growled, "I guess it's time to go then. Kawarimi no jutsu!" He said as the shuriken's hit the log and not the real thing as everyone looked around and saw that the ninja's were gone as well. "This isn't over until it's over Hatake Kakashi! You may have won this round but the next round, I will use my ninja's to destroy you!" Jacy's voice called out as it disappeared.

* * *

"Sensei, what should we do now?" Sakura asked worriedly as the group were inside Layna's house and they were discussing about the battle that they had. "We'll just have to wait until Jacy's plan of attack," Kakashi replied, "but the Hokage is expecting us soon! What are we going to do?" Naruto asked. 

Kakashi sighed, "Layna, may I borrow a pen and paper?" He asked the girl who was sitting by them who nodded. "Sakura, go and follow Layna as well so you could get a plastic small bag," Kakashi said as Sakura nodded and she stood up to follow Layna, "this is my fault. I should have been watching out for Layna," Sasuke murmured.

Kakashi shook his head, "it wasn't anyone's fault Sasuke. It just happened. Layna's safe now and I'm sure we'll have reinforcements when I give this letter to the Hokage," he said as he got the items from Sakura and Layna. "I don't want my brother to be killed though," Layna said quietly as everyone looked at her, "his my brother and his going into some rough times. I'm sure he'll get over it if you guys don't kill him," she said slowly.

"Layna, everyone here is in danger if we don't do anything," Sakura said slowly. "I know and I am glad all of you are here to help out. Just don't kill my brother, please," Layna said as Sakura looked at Kakashi who nodded slowly, "I assure you Layna, we won't kill him except to stop him," he said as Layna smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe those brats!" Jacy said angrily as he was talking to the ninja's that were left. "That Uchiha kid is from the Uchiha clan," one of the ninja said as Jacy nodded, "I didn't expect that other brat to be good as well," he murmured. "What should we do for the next attack my lord?" A ninja asked, "destroy there village for real this time," Jacy said. 

"Your sister and what about Hatake Kakashi?" Another ninja asked, "all of you take care of the village and those brats while I'll handle the copy ninja unlike last time," Jacy said angrily as every ninja agreed. "When we'll we attack?" Another ninja asked, "in approximately two days from now," Jacy said as the ninja's cheered.

* * *

tbc...

me: how was it?  
Jacy: that was it?

me: hey, at least I've updated!

kakashi: kinda short though

me: watch what you say!

sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

sasuke: review and update!


	7. More Help

Chapter 7-More Help

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

_To Hokage:_

_We've reached the Hidden Grass Village but before that, there is something that we want to tell you. A group of ninja's and a head ninja who we learned that his name is Jacy who is also Layna's older brother, they've attacked us before we even came close to the Hidden Grass Village._

_Jacy kidnapped Sakura and Layna hoping that we would follow them with the help of his clone jutsu. One of his clones stayed behind hoping that Naruto and Sasuke would attack it, but Sasuke was the only one who stayed behind and later joined us as soon as he defeated it._

_We learned that Layna's older brother and parents were killed doing the war but somehow Jacy had survived it and is angered that his parents let Layna be the next heir to the village. Layna doesn't want us to kill her brother which means, we somehow have to stop him by attacking the village._

_He attacked us awhile ago and I tried to help the others, but Jacy had caught me into a spider-web as my Lightning Edge was taking too long to activate. Naruto and Sasuke battled him since Sakura was tied to a rope until Sasuke used the Kawarimi no jutsu on Sakura as she helped me to break off the web._

_But it was already too late since Jacy had already retreated back to his unknown base and we are left unharmed until for the next attack that he is going to use his ninja's as well and Jacy is going to come battle me one-against-one. Right now, everything is peaceful as Sasuke watches over Layna and we are discussing about battle plans when the time has come._

_We will be back as soon as possible once we stopped Jacy with all his doings. Best regards to all of you there._

_-Squad 7_

* * *

"Lord Hokage, what should we do now?" Iruka asked as he finished reading the letter out loud to him. "Who else isn't on a mission right now?" Hokage asked as Iruka looked at his papers, "Team Gai just arrived yesterday night and the others are well on a mission. Do you want me to go and get them?" He asked 

"Yes. This mission is now for Team Gai and Team Kakashi. Hopefully they'll make it back alive," Hokage said as Iruka nodded and he left to go and get Team Gai.

* * *

"Is everything all right in here?" Kakashi asked as he went inside the room where Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Layna were all gathered. "Yes, is everything fine Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked worriedly as Kakashi sat with them, "I sent a letter back at home. We'll be recieving more help later if they get here on time," he said. 

"More help? We don't need more help!" Naruto complained, "sit down idiot. We need help just in case Kakashi is trap again. We can't possibly beat Layna's brother," Sasuke said. "Jacy had always been good at ninja training ever since I was little," Layna said quietly, "Jacy could become the next Hokage if he was in our village," Sakura said slowly.

"Are you saying that I'm not strong enough to handle that guy?" Naruto asked angrily, "Naruto, all of you are strong but not strong enough to beat Jacy who is like a jounin. Now I suggest that we should all go out to do some training," Kakashi said. "Training?" Sakura asked slowly as Kakashi nodded, "yes. We'll battle against pairs. Since Naruto and Sasuke had been pairing up for fighting, I suggest that Sakura and Naruto fight one another and Sasuke and I we'll do it this time," Kakashi said.

"That sounds fine," Sakura said with a smile as Naruto nodded, "bring it on!" He said.

* * *

"So, my eternal rival needs my help huh?" Gai asked as he and his team were standing in front of the Hokage and Iruka. "Yes, I advise you to go and watch out for yourself since they are strong ninja's out there attacking that village soon," Iruka said as Gai nodded, "my team and I are well trained!" He said as Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten all nodded.

* * *

tbc... 

me: short huh?

sakura: that was short!

me: but there will be more in the next chapter for team Gai shows up!

naruto: aw man. we don't need help!

sasuke: stop complaining

kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Gai: review and update!


	8. Battle Again Part I

Chapter 8-Battle Again Part I

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: waaahhh! Why isn't there more reviews for the prequel as to Sasuke, We'll Get You Back! Augh, I guess it can't be helped in my case, huh? Anyways, at least I have 10 reviews! Thank you! Here it is...

* * *

Sasuke was playing with Layna as he and the others were sitting around the main house of Hidden Grass Village as it started a peaceful day until they heard a scream coming from one of the villagers. Everyone looked up from what they were doing as Sasuke got in front of Layna getting ready to protect her, "your mine!" Jacy said as he was getting ready to punched Kakashi but the group split up to get out off the way as Sasuke carried off Layna with him. 

Tons and tons of ninja's were surrounding them as Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke got ready to fight. "Sasuke, do whatever it takes to protect Layna! I will handle her brother!" Kakashi called out to him as Sasuke nodded, "katon housenka no jutsu!" Sasuke said as he spat out fireballs from his mouth and onto the ninja's that were towards him but some of the ninja's dodged the attack as well.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" Sakura said angrily as the ninja's were approaching her as well, "take this!" She said angrily as she threw kunai knifes at every ninja that was on her way but the ninja's dodged the attacked perfectly. "Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said angrily as the ninja's got ready, "harem no jutsu!" He said as Naruto turned into his charming girl figure.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as some of the men fainted from her sexiness. "Naruto!" Sakura scolded as Naruto transformed back to himself, "what? It worked didn't it?" He asked as Sasuke sighed. Kakashi shook his head, that's what you get for messing with Naruto, he thought.

"You should be paying attention to here!" A voice said as Kakashi looked and saw Jacy coming towards him with a large shuriken. He jumped out off the way as soon as he threw it, "heh, I knew you'll do that," he said smirking as another shuriken was thrown at him. A shadow shuriken! Kakashi thought as he didn't have time to dodged it, just then someone blocked it as he looked up to see who it was.

"Made it just in time my rival," Gai said panting slightly as he used his clone jutsu to take the attack. Jacy growled, "who are you?" He asked angrily as Gai smirked and he gestured to the other three who followed him. "Meet my team. Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten. I'm there leader, Maito Gai!" Gai said as he smiled.

Who are these kids? Sasuke thought as he eyed Neji, Lee and Tenten. "Neji, go with Sasuke! Lee, stay with Naruto! Tenten, stay with Sakura! Protect the girl!" Gai said as the three nodded and left to go into positions, "die you fool!" Jacy said angrily as Gai smirked. "Gouken!" Gai said angrily as Jacy jumped out off the way quickly, "bunshin no jutsu!" He said as he created more clones of himself.

"Look kid! I don't need your help!" Sasuke said angrily as Neji smirked, "it seems you do Sasuke. I know you because I heard about your clan. You were the only survivor of it, right?" He said as Sasuke didn't said anything. "Protect the girl. That is our mission, am I right? I'll do the fighting! Byakugan!" Neji said angrily as he got ready to fight.

"Hey girl, I think you should get out off the way here," Tenten said with a smile as Sakura blinked. "What?" She asked as Tenten took out a scroll and she jumped onto the air as the ninja's stood where they were, "because I'm going to do this!" She said as she spun around with the scroll that she had flipped open as weapons came out flying everywhere hitting every single ninja that were near the two girls.

Sakura watched in amazement as the ninja's got hit directly. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked angrily as he was staring at Lee, "my name is Rock Lee and I am an apprentice of Gai-sensei. Now, if you please stand back and let me begin this fight," Lee said as Naruto glared at him angrily.

"Like hell I would! This is my time to shine!" Naruto said as Lee didn't said anything, "Suiken Kempou!" He said as the ninja's didn't saw it coming and all were attacked with the hit. "It can't be," Naruto said in awe as he watched Lee as he killed some ninja's that were near them, half the ninja's were about demolished as team Kakashi had never seen attacks that were powerful.

* * *

"It looks like the gennin's are about done on there part Kakashi," Gai said smirking as Kakashi nodded. "Why don't we finish this youngster then?" He said as Gai nodded, "wait! Don't kill him!" Layna's voice called out as the two man turned around. "We won't Layna!" Kakashi said as Layna nodded, "how are we supposed to stop him then?" Gai asked annoyed. 

"Wore him out I guess," Kakashi said as Gai frowned but nodded. "You'll die here!" Jacy said as he ran towards to Kakashi, "bunshin no jutsu!" Kakashi said as he made more clones as well as Gai did. Jacy stopped in his tracks, "doton shinjuu zanshuu no jutsu!" Kakashi said as Jacy blinked and he saw that there were two clones of Kakashi in front of him.

"I'm right where you expected me to be," Kakashi said below him as Jacy's eyes widened and he got ready to do an hand seal. "Kawarimi no jutsu!" He said as Kakashi got out off the ground to see who he put and saw that it was his clone, he growled as he looked around the area.

"Where is he?" Kakashi asked as Gai looked as well, the two looked and saw Jacy standing on a tree branch. "Well Kakashi, do you have a plan?" Gai asked as Kakashi nodded, "we'll attack him together using taijutsu only," he said as Gai nodded and the two got ready to attack.

* * *

tbc...

me: Team Gai had finally arrived!

Gai: why us?

me: because I said so!

sasuke: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tenten: review and update!


	9. Battle Again Part II

Chapter 9-Battle Again Part II

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: The last chapter! Here it is...

* * *

"You were amazing Tenten!" Sakura said as Tenten didn't missed a single ninja from her weapon attacks. "Thanks. You were great also using your replacement jutsu," Tenten said as Sakura blushed embarrassed, "thanks. Though we can't celebrate yet cause there are still more on the way," she said as Tenten nodded and she took out another scroll to get ready. 

"Your in my way," Neji said angrily to Sasuke who glared at him. "We supposed to be working together, not fighting!" Sasuke argued as Neji snorted, "hakke rokujuu yonshou!" He said as Sasuke growled as he used the sharingan as well, "sofuushasen no tachi!" He said as he got many ninja's trapped in the strings so that he could hit them with shuriken's directly.

"This is it! I'm going to end it right here!" Naruto said as everyone looked at him surprised. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said as thousands of Naruto clones were around them, "it's over! Shihoh hapou shuriken no maki!" Naruto cried as he and every clone threw shuriken's all around them as Team Gai and the others jumped out off the way so that they could attack the ninja's perfectly.

* * *

"It looks like my team and yours are finished Kakashi," Gai said as Kakashi nodded slowly. "Let's end this!" Jacy said as he used bunshin no jutsu, "doton shinjuu zanshuu no jutsu!" Kakashi said as he went underground. Jacy looked around below as if expecting him somewhere from him and the clones, "I'm right here," Kakashi said as he got one of the clones and the clone disappeared. 

"Heh, so there are now two of you, huh?" Gai said smirking as Jacy growled, "Konoha Senpuu!" Gai cried as he attacked the clone which it disappeared as well. "It seems your running out off chakra Jacy," Kakashi observed, "thanks to that battle before, I didn't have time to cooperate since I was training as well right after," Jacy said angrily.

"That wasn't a good idea," Kakashi said as Jacy glared at him. "Oh Kakashi, his giving you the look!" Gai said smirking as Kakashi nodded slowly, "ah, take this!" Jacy said as he threw shuriken's towards Gai as he dodged them easily and Jacy ran back towards to Kakashi to punch him in the stomach but Kakashi dodged it as well.

"Primary Lotus!" Gai said as Kakashi looked and saw that Gai had snuck up behind Jacy as he was now in mid-air with him. "Gai-sensei!" Lee said worriedly as Layna was also worried for her older brother, the attacked worked as Jacy fell onto the ground with his back unconscious.

* * *

"We'll he be all right?" Layna asked worriedly as she was in the main house with the others as Sakura attended to Jacy for the time being. Sakura nodded, "he just needs plenty of rest and I'm sure everything is fine," she said smiling. "I guess you'll be going now, huh?" Layna asked sadly as she looked at Sasuke, "we could stay here for one more day. How about it Kakashi?" He asked as he looked at him. 

Kakashi turned to look at Gai who nodded, "if you can book us a couple of rooms Layna at the inn, I'm sure we can arrange something," he said as Layna beamed happily. "Yay! Sasuke can play with me!" She said as Sasuke stared at Naruto, "why don't you take over for awhile Naruto?" He asked as Naruto laughed.

"Layna wants you Sasuke. She doesn't want anyone else," he said as Sasuke glared at him. "Your ass we'll be mine dobe!" He said angrily as Naruto glared at him, "don't call me 'dobe!'" He said as the two began arguing one another. Sakura sighed, "sensei, why don't you make them do laps?" She asked as she looked at Kakashi who was reading his book as Sakura groaned.

"Layna?" A voice asked quietly as Layna looked down at her brother who was staring at her, "thank you," he said quietly as Layna smiled at him and nodded as Jacy went back to sleep as Layna watched the two boys fight.

* * *

END! 

me: how'd you like it?

sasuke: dat was it?

me: what? you wanted more?

sakura: apparently

me: augh. you are so hopeless sasuke

sasuke: what?

naruto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Gai: review and update!


End file.
